


In the Dark of the Night

by Capucine



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice and Tiger Lily have been trained from a young age to assassinate. They are some of the best. But what happens when Tiger Lily wants out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by the word 'delicate.'

Alice leapt along the ground silently. No one had heard her so far, and she hoped it would stay that way.

It was dark out, inky black and smelling like a hot city after rain. As she crept towards the palace, she could make out, by the shine of the moon on their halberds, the guards at the entrances.

It was all right, however; she wasn’t taking an entrance.

She pulled down her dark face mask, and clenched her teeth around her knife; she didn’t want it to get wet. Covered in black material, she eased herself down into the moat, as dirty as it was, and swam her way across. 

Most people would assume she was a witch if they saw it, but it was an entirely different reason she was able to swim: Tiger Lily’s master, who had taken her and Wendy in at a price, knew all there was to know about assassinations. He was a man from the next kingdom over, and what he did was make people no longer a nuisance.

As Alice reached the wall, she attached her crampons to her feet, and the similar devices to her hands. It was no small task to climb the wall, but with all her training, she was more than ready.

It took tense muscles, a sure focus on the present, to scale a wall without a ladder. Alice didn’t think ahead to what awaited her target and Tiger Lily’s target. She only focused on getting a good foothold and handhold, and moving up.

She slid over the top of the wall, and managed to make it down the other side by rappelling down instead of taking the stairs. This was important to do, as many guards might end up on the stairs at any time.

No one else would have spotted her, but Alice could see the solid black form of her partner in crime, Tiger Lily. They had both made it over the wall undetected.

She came to her side, and Tiger Lily nodded at her silently. 

They slipped into the hallway, heading for the bedroom of the Lord that had dared make trouble for their king.

A guard stepped in their path, but was silenced with a kick to the throat by Tiger Lily, and a disembowelment by Alice.

He slumped to the ground, bleeding out in a couple seconds.

Now they really had to hurry, if they were going to make it before he was seen.

The Lord’s room was not guarded. The guard they killed must have been heading to switch places with another.

Slowly, silently, they eased open the door, and there lay the Lord, his young wife tangled in the sheets with him. To the left, there was a bassinet, his young heir.

Alice did not envy Tiger Lily. She eased forward towards her target, the Lord, and, with practiced ease, made a deep slit in his throat; she got the wife just as quickly, so that neither would wake the other to alarm the castle.

Tiger Lily should have been done. But when Alice turned, she saw her hesitated over the bassinet.

“Tiger Lily!” She hissed, and Tiger Lily looked at her, brown eyes with a look that said, ‘Greedy nobles are one thing, but a baby…?’

Alice’s heart did a weird twist at the sight. She sighed, and took a pillow from the baby’s bassinet. Smothering the heir was so easy, so much so that Alice wondered if mothers feared killing their babies by mistake.

Then, as soon as the heir went still, she grabbed Tiger Lily’s hand, and they ran. They both climbed up Alice’s rope, and used their crampons to climb down the wall, and swim across the moat.

It was only as they were climbing onto their horses that the alarm sounded.

But they made it away, as always.


End file.
